<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assigned to Mandalore by AmandaKalexWayhaught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348617">Assigned to Mandalore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught'>AmandaKalexWayhaught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars:The Kalex Anthology. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>200 Years Post - Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Aged Up Grogu, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Jedi Kara Danvers, Mandalorian Alex Danvers, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, New Republic Era (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Ignored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Padawan Kara Zor-El has her first assignment before she is to become a Jedi, settle a dispute between 2 clans of Mandalorians; The Dan-Vers and the Lut-Hors over the Darksaber. </p><p>But things won't be easy for Kara, especially when it comes to Alex Dan-Vers... her childhood crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars:The Kalex Anthology. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone. I am proud to present my very first fanfic.</p><p>Thank you and enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Star Wars</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Episode 7: A New Order</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">200 Years had passed since the fall of the Empire at the hands of the rebellion and the Jedi Knight: Luke Skywalker. Now a new Jedi Order had risen from the ashes of the old, on the planet of Yavin though. Peacekeepers of the New Republic; the Jedi once again act as peacekeepers, protectors, ambassadors and diplomats.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Jedi Padawan Kara Zor-El; apprentice to Grandmaster J’onn J’onzz is due to receive her first lone mission but where she had now idea. Grandmaster J’onn and the Jedi Council have yet yo decide where to send her and other Jedi Padawans for their first solo mission.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">In the meantime: On the planet of Mandalore, two clans of Mandalorians have been locked in a bitter feud. The Dan-Vers and the Lut-Hors. The Lut-Hors wanted the Darksaber which was left in the care of Jeremiah’s clan under the heads watchful eyes when Bo-Katan died.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">What drove the feud to the breaking point though was the announcement of the wielder of the Darksaber; Maggie Saw-yer</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">With the feud reaching breaking point, the head of Dan-Vers; Jeremiah decided to seek help.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">From the Jedi Council.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Present day:</span> </strong>
</p><p>In the tranquil forest of Yavin 4, Kara Zor-El was sitting on the stone deep in meditation. She had yet to hear from the council. Her hears focusing on the waterfall nearby and the chattering of the animals around her. Her nose taking in the scent of the flowers that bloomed nearby, the red fabric folded up on the stone beside her weighed down by the weight of the deactivated lightsaber hilt.</p><p>Kara was wearing dark blue Jedi robes and her honey blonde hair was flowing gracefully down over her shoulders. Her leather boots tucked beneath her as she sat cross legged on the stone before she heard the bell chiming. Her eyes opening as she turned around, looking to the general direction of where the chiming was coming from.</p><p>That chiming signaled one thing, the council had decided.</p><p>Getting to her feet, her boots pressing down on the twig and the rustling of the leave, Kara grabbed her deactivated lightsaber hilt and slipped it onto her belt. Grabbing the red fabric that was fluttering in the breeze, Kara picked it up and let it unfold as she slipped it on. Revealing it to be a dark red cloak as she slipped it on and tied it off around her shoulder Kara turned and made her way back to the academy.</p><p>The voices of the past haunting her as she walked away.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Please don’t forget me Lexie” </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I could never forget you Kara”</span> </strong>
</p><p>Walking towards the entrance of the Jedi temple, Kara bowed her head slightly in greeting 2 of the Jedi Masters that had been her instructors when she was a youngling. Her red cloak flowing gracefully behind her as she walked along, Kara greeted everyone of the Jedi Masters and apprentices before stopping off at the archives.</p><p>The keeper of the archives was a humanoid by the name of named Alura. Alura was a humanoid and perhaps the only survivor of Kara’s home world which was destroyed when Kara was a baby. She was later found by the Jedi and brought to the temple when she displayed a powerful connection to the force. Alura turned up at the temple 2 years later and became the archive keeper for the Jedi.</p><p>They were still finding relics from the previous Jedi Order as well as holocrons.</p><p>“Greetings Alura” Kara greeted with a cheerful smile as she walked over to the taller woman.</p><p>Looking over at Kara with a beaming smile “Greetings Kara, shouldn’t you be seeing the council?” she asked curious.</p><p>“I wanted to ask if you’ve heard where I am going?” Kara asked as she hopped on her feet, excited as she moved to her side.</p><p>Alura fixed Kara with a smirk “Now what makes you think I know anything?” she asked.</p><p>“Because you advise the Grandmaster” Kara answered as she looked at Alura with a smirk “Plus you always talk to each other and spend time in your quarters”</p><p>“J’onn is a dear friend” Alura answered as she sat down “But I think I know why you want to know” she said, her own smirk returning to her lips.</p><p>Kara blushed as she looked away “I have no idea what you mean” she replied innocently.</p><p>“Oh really, I think you know what I mean” Alura giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows “A certain young girl who you were close to on your visit to Mandalorian with Grandmaster J’onn” she reminded.</p><p>Kara cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her neck “Goodness me, would you excuse me but I have business to attend” she said before turning around and scurrying away.</p><p>Snickering to herself as she watched Kara retreat, Alura’s smile faded and sadness washed over her as her eyes moved to the floor and a lone tear slid down her cheek.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mandalore – In the meantime:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Alex was sitting on the rocks as she looked out on the horizon, the sun rising into the sky as she sat there. Lowering her head as she heard her father calling, Alex exhaled a frustrated sigh as she rose to her feet. She had been arguing with him all day about his decision to contact the Jedi council, this should be handled privately between the clans but her father wanted the Jedi to be involved.</p><p>Alex was reluctant to have the Jedi back on the planet but not for the reasons other Mandalorians didn’t. Alex didn’t want to see the young girl she had crushed on when she was younger. It had been years since the 2 girls had seen each other again and Alex knew that her parents would never accept Kara and her being together. So to remove temptation, Alex stopped contacting Kara and advised Kara to do the same.</p><p>Kara was reluctant but eventually she agreed and the 2 fell out of touch.</p><p>Alex didn’t want the Jedi here in case it would lead to a reunion and Alex was already betrothed to the chosen wielder of the Darksaber… Maggie Sawyer.</p><p>The last thing Alex wanted was to hurt Kara.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Yavin 4 – Jedi Chambers:</span> </strong>
</p><p>The Jedi were sitting in their seats circling Kara who was standing in the middle of the chamber. The Jedi council were in the midst of discussions about where to send Kara on her first solo mission before her ascension to Jedi Knight. The discussion continued for a while with Kara patiently waiting with bated breath until Grandmaster J’onn looked to her as the chamber fell silent “Kara, you will be sent to the planet Mandalore” J’onn announced.</p><p>Kara nearly leaped into the air, if she had she would have launched herself through the ceiling in joy but managed to contain herself. Bowing her head in respect to the council, Kara spoke softly “Thank you” she said. Grandmaster J’onn bowed his head in response before he explained “The Clan of Dan-Vers and Lut-Hors are embroiled in a feud, we’ve been called by the head of Clan Dan-Vers to negotiate a peaceful solution” he explained.</p><p>“May the force be with you Kara” The Jedi council rose to their feet and bowed their heads in respect before one by one they left the chamber leaving Kara and J’onn alone.</p><p>J’onn looked troubled as he stood there looking at her “Kara” he started but Kara cut him off.</p><p>“I know J’onn, I’m not going to let my feelings cloud my judgement” Kara said as she bowed her head “May the force be with you” she said before she turned and left the chamber.</p><p>She needed to catch the first transport to Madalore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex disagrees with her parents, Kara heads to Mandalore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Yavin 4:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Heading for Mandalore, I hear you are” the familiar voice of Kara’s dearest friend Grogu sounded behind her. Turning around and smiling at her dearest friend, Kara walked over to him before lowering herself down and patted him on the shoulder “Jealous?” she asked with a wiggle of her brows. Grogu’s expression morphed into a sad smile as he shook his head “Nothing for me there, there is” he replied as he stood there wearing his Jedi robes.</p><p>Kara understood what he was referring to and she nodded her head, squeezing his shoulder before she rose to her feet and stepped back before they walked together “So, where are you heading next?” she asked as she looked at him curiously.</p><p>“The Ocean dunes of Karnac” Grogu replied as he walked side by side with her, looking up at her in the corner of his eyes “Anxious, you are” he stated knowingly. Grogu was 255 years old now and had gained much wisdom during his time as Luke Skywalkers apprentice. And though he was 255 years old, he hardly looked older than Kara who was about 27 years old, walking side by side.</p><p>“What’s on Karnac?” Kara asked as she brushed the strand of honey blonde hair from her face.</p><p>“Dark Trooper sightings, 3<sup>rd</sup> and 4<sup>th</sup> generation” Grogu answered.</p><p>Kara came to a sudden halt “Really, I thought those were all destroyed when the remnants of the Empire fell” she wondered.</p><p>Grogu nodded his head “Not the worst, that is” he answered “Delivered to the planet, Shipments of Beskar”</p><p>“So you’re heading to investigate?” Kara asked as she looked worried “Alone”</p><p>“Not alone, Winn and James” Grogu answered offering her a smile “Fine, we will be” he said as she lowered herself down to her knees so they were the same height and he could place a comforting hand on her shoulder “Time to go, it is” and with one last hug Grogu and Kara parted with Kara remaining concerned.</p><p>Kara was beginning to regret being sent to Mandalore, but Grogu was powerful and he had Winn and James backing him up. Kara had her own mission and she wasn’t going to fail, so turning around she made her way to the transport taking her to Mandalore.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mandalore – In the meantime:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Alex in the meantime donned her Beskar armour, she had taken a job on the outer rim to clear her head. It was a bail jumper and the payment was in pure Beskar for the either kill or capture of the bail jumper. Alex was more than happy for the distraction, especially with the Jedi due to arrive later today. Grabbing her blaster from the weapons locker and her Beskar spear.</p><p>Grabbing her jump pack and slipping it onto her back, Alex grabbed her Beskar helmet and walked out of her quarters. Maggie was awaiting her outside with a smile “Hi, what’s a beauty like you doing in a place like this” Maggie greeted with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Alex rolled her eyes at Maggie’s antics as she turned and walked down the corridor as Maggie followed “Well I am hurt, seriously you don’t even say hello to your wife” she pouted.</p><p>“We’re not married yet” Alex stated as she turned and glared at Maggie “And we won’t ever be if I have anything to say about it” Alex finished. Reluctant to be trapped in an arranged marriage, especially with Maggie Saw-yer who couldn’t keep it in her pants. Maggie followed Alex for a moment in silence, pouting at Alex’s words and for a moment Alex thought she had earned a reprieve.</p><p>Instead though Maggie spoke up “Not even married yet and already sleeping on the floor” she pouted “Careful honey, I made seek comfort in…” Maggie fell silent for a second as her eyes wandered “Hello there” she purred as she greeted the 2 women walking by. Alex sighed in relief as she watched Maggie change directions and follow the 2 women. Sighing in relief Kara turned and walked to her ship.</p><p>Her ship was a modified Firespray-31 painted black much like her armour with the symbol of the Mandalorians painted on the side. Slipping on her helmet as she walked up the ramp Alex raised it before she climbed into the pilot’s seat.</p><p>Her thoughts drifting to the confrontation she had with her father earlier about the involvement of the Jedi as well as the arranged marriage to Maggie Saw-Yer.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Flashback:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“We are not discussing this again Alex” Jeremiah argued as he sat there in his seat holding his wife’s hand. Alex was standing in front of him and her mother, her hands clasped behind her back as she glared at her parents. She was arguing about his decision to contract to Jedi council in order to solve the dispute between her clan and the Lut-Hors. A decision Alex would never have made.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“Damn it father, we do not need the Jedi here!” Alex argued as she placed her hands on her hips, fixing her parents with a fierce glare “We settle things the Mandalorian way” she stated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“Are you forgetting, that it was settling things the Mandalorian way that landed us losing our planer” Jeremiah argued as he glared at her, the fierceness of his glare conveying this was not open for discussion “The Jedi are the only hope for a peaceful solution to this” he finished.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“But father!” Alex attempted to argue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“And as for your marriage to Maggie!” Jeremiah spoke up, officially cutting her off before she could continue to argue her opposition to the Jedi’s involvement “The decision has already been made, you are to marry Maggie”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“I don’t want to marry her, she can’t keep it in her pants!” Alex argued as she looked to her mother seeking some assistant for the older woman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Eliza looked to her husband before looking to her daughter “I am sorry Kara, but I agree with your father” she announced.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“But…” Alex attempted to argue but Jeremiah had enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“SILENCE!!!” Jeremiah roared as he rose from his seat “You will listen to me daughter, you will marry Maggie Saw-Yer and that is the end of the discussion!” he snapped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Alex stormed out, officially having enough of her parents.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Presently:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Alex was inside her modified Firespray-31, having just left the atmosphere she hovered there for a moment looking down on her planet before looking to the stars. Recently she began to contemplate life away from Mandalore, the freedom to be who or whatever she chose to be. That is the freedom Alex longed for but at the same time she was weighed down by her responsibilities to the clan.</p><p>Dialling into the control console Alex leaned back in her seat as the nav computer calculated the jump to lightspeed. Soon as the computer was finished she nodded her head, ready for an adventure as she pushed the lever forward and the ship whirred to life before vanishing. Flying into the swirling blue vortex of hyperspace and leaving Mandalore behind her for a few hours.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mean whilst:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lena watched her mother and Lex arguing about the Dan-Vers clan, Lena wanted this feud to end between the clans but her parents were stubborn. Both of them wanted the Darksaber for their own clan and to lead Mandalore into a war with the Jedi. The Lut-Hors hated the Jedi Order for the power and influence that the Jedi had, envious of the Jedi; The Lut-Hors would do anything to bring the new Order down.</p><p>Lena was also the one who had secretly agreed with meeting the Jedi and the Dan-Vers on a neutral ground to discuss the Darksaber. Lillian and Lex had no idea that there would be a Jedi present at the talk with Jeremiah and his wife. Lena was looking our for her and her lover Sam Aries who was a Jedi Padawan who was one of many on their first Solo mission before becoming a Jedi Knight.</p><p>Sam and Lena had been together since they first met on Tatooine after crash landing, 3 weeks under the twin suns Sam and Lena fell in love. Lena wanted to protect her lover and at the same time ensure that the Darksaber didn’t end up in the hands of her mother or her brother.</p><p>She just had to hope that the Jedi would be enough to stop the feud from becoming an all out war.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Yavin 4:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Boarding a light freighter, Kara settled into her seat as she looked out of the window. She had was both excited and uneasy about seeing Alex again after so long. Closing her eyes Kara relaxed in her seat, meditating before she felt a presence board the ship. Opening her eyes and smiling to herself Kara turned her head to the side “Hello Sam” the blonde greeted.</p><p>“Hey Kara” Sam replied as she sat down in the seat beside her, strapping herself in and preparing for her journey.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Kara asked as she looked curious before smirking “Making a visit to Mandalore to visit your lover” she teased.</p><p>Sam elbowed her gently before shaking her head “Nope, I’m heading to Naboo” she answered “That’s why I wanted to talk to you, when you get to Mandalore…” she handed Kara the holodisk “Can you give this to Lena for me?” she asked.</p><p>“Sure, I can do that” Kara replied, taking hold of the holo-disk and nodding her head to Sam who smiled in appreciation and soon the transport was away. The New Jedi Orders rules concerning marriage was far more relaxed than the previous order. Luke Skywalker when he began to rebuild the Jedi Order, married Mara Jade who had once been known as the Hand of the Emperor and they had children together too.</p><p>Kara went back to wondering… would Alex even recognise her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex returns to Mandalore and Kara arrives, but something dark and sinister is at work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this part 1 of the series and I thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the canteen, Alex’s lips curled into a smirk as she slowly moved through the crowd. The music instantly died out as she entered the canteen and the customers watched as her right hand moved to her holstered blaster. The roaring laughter of a bearded human in a corner booth which was a bit more secluded. The man howled and slurred, his lips pressed against the woman’s skin.</p><p>The Woman was Twi’lek with teal skin and green eyes, the woman didn’t want to be in her current spot. Alex had seen her a few times when she had come in for a drink before after a few jobs, the woman was the bartender. Stepping closer to the booth and coming to a stop, Alex stood there with her gaze fixed on the man. The woman continued to struggle against the drunks grip before she gasped as her eyes landed on the Mandalorian clad in black armour.</p><p>The Drunk turned his gaze to Alex, paling at the sight of the imposing figure in Beskar armour “Uh… hi” he slurred as he swallowed heavily. “Release the woman” Alex growled. Keeping her hands close to her hand blaster at her side as the man nodded his head and released the bartender. Jumping away from him the Twi’lek bartender scurried past Alex and returned to the bar,</p><p>“Now, I think we can come to some sort of arrangement” The drunk offered as Alex used her left hand to pull out the bindings and tossed them onto the table. He watched as the bindings landed on the table in front of him and he turned his gaze back to her as she kept her gaze locked onto him “Easy way, or the hard way?” Alex offered the drunk who was her bounty.</p><p>The man lowered his head “I think we know, I’m not going with you” he said as he staggered to his feet. Drunkenly standing and reaching for his blaster, the bail jumper had not reaction time to Alex’s as her fist collided with his face. The audience chuckled as they watched her knock him out with one hard punch to the face and he hit the floor. Alex shook her head as she grabbed the bindings “Seriously, it’s really hard to find bail jumpers that put up a fight” she muttered.</p><p>Once the drunk man’s hands were bound behind his back Alex dragged him out, tossing a few republic creds to the Twi’lek as compensation.</p><p>First she needed to drop this bail jumper off before returning to Mandalore.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mandalore – In the meantime:</span> </strong>
</p><p>The transport landed at the spaceport of the Mandalore capital city where she was meeting Jeremiah Danvers. Bidding one last goodbye to Sam; Kara made her way down the ramp with her cloak flowing behind her. Pulling her hood up over her head, Kara walked from the spaceport and through the city. Her cloak fluttering in the breeze as she made her way through the city before arriving at the canteen.</p><p>Slowly making her way into the canteen, Kara braced herself for any trouble waiting for her inside. Jeremiah was inside with Eliza waiting for her to arrive and she didn’t like keeping people waiting. Walking down the steps into the canteen Kara took note of the stares she was getting as well as the music dying down and the voices reduced to a dull whisper. Her eyes scanning the customers to the canteen Kara spotted the familiar sight of Jeremiah and Eliza Dan-Vers.</p><p>Pulling her hood back and walking over to the couple, Kara cleared her throat before speaking up “Greetings Eliza, Jeremiah” Kara greeted politely. Eliza looked up and her face morphed into the biggest smile possible “Kara!” she cheered. Leaping to her feet Eliza wrapped Kara in the tightest hug possible as Kara giggled, hugging the older blonde tight.</p><p>Once they pulled apart Kara nodded her heads to Jeremiah before slipping off her cloak “So, you seek aid from the Jedi” she said as she sat down.</p><p>“We need a 3<sup>rd</sup> party to mediate between myself and Lillian Lut-Hor” Jeremiah explained “They set up a tight and meeting on the a neutral ground” he revealed, pointing at the holomap he had ready for her.</p><p>Kara looked it over curiously as Jeremiah pointed to the spot “No way, that’s ambush territory” Kara answered “Inform the head of the clan that the mediator will be arriving tomorrow to discuss their terms for a peaceful solution” Kara said.</p><p>“We already have her terms, she wants the Darksaber” Eliza explained as she shook her head.</p><p>“I understand you’ve recently picked a wielder of the Darksaber?” Kara asked as she looked between Eliza and Jeremiah “Who is it?” she asked.</p><p>“It’s Maggie, the eldest of Clan Saw-Yer who I am proud to announce will be marrying my daughter” Jeremiah announced.</p><p>Kara’s face morphed briefly at the mention of the marriage “So… Alex and Maggie eh” she asked as she looked between the pair “Good for her” Kara’s voice sounded hollow now and her smile was more forced “I will still head to Lut-Hors tomorrow to discuss things” she rose to her feet.</p><p>Standing tall Eliza smiled at Kara “I’ve made sure to have a room set up for your arrival” she said.</p><p>“Thank you” Kara tipped her head in a curt bow as she slipped her dark red cloak back on and she followed Eliza with her cloaked.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">That Evening:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Alex returned to after dropping her bounty off, landing her ship and shutting down the engines Alex lowered the ramp and made her way off. Alex sighed in relief happy to be back home, pulling off her helmet and walking towards her home Alex heard the others talking about the Jedi in the city. Alex was curious as to who it was that the Jedi sent to her city but she fought the urge.</p><p>She didn’t want to go unless it turned out to be Kara but instead destiny had other plans as Alex slammed into solid body with a grunt and the 2 fell to the ground. Groaning painfully as she pulled back, Alex took note that she had landed on something soft. A pained groan followed that didn’t come from Alex and she looked down to find that she landed on top of the Jedi.</p><p>And not just any Jedi… but Kara.</p><p>Oh the universe hated Alex.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">In the meantime:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Sitting in her quarters on board her own ship, Lillian Lut-Hor was staring out the window as the terminal behind her started to beep. Turning around Lillian walked over to the desk and sat down, pressing the button and the holo-image of a cloaked individual appeared <em>‘It is done’</em> the sinister voice announced.</p><p>Lillian smirked as she nodded her head “Excellent, and the evidence?” she asked.</p><p>“It will point to Alex Dan-Vers and the Jedi Kara” The voice announced.</p><p>“And what of the Darksaber?” Lillian asked.</p><p>“I have it’s location, as soon as Alex and the Jedi Kara is hunted down and killed for the crime… I will grab the Darksaber” the voice announced.</p><p>“Excellent, I eagerly await news” Lillian pressed the button to shut down the holo-image.</p><p>Soon, the Darksaber would be in Lillian Lut-Hors hands.</p><p>And the Jedi would fall: to Mandalore.</p><p>And... to the New Sith Lord.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>